hfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Scope of Work
About Scope of Work is the list of the works to be carried out by a contractor or an engineer as per agreement in the conditions of contract. Usually it is a collective works taken from specifications, drawings, bill of quantities, bid bulletins and form of contracts and conditions.Billie Nordmeyer. Demand Media. Scope of Work Vs. Statement of Work. http://work.chron.com/scope-work-vs-statement-work-5741.html Example Typical Scope of Work # Executive Summary (one page that includes high-level functionality and deliverables) # General Information ## AV integration company background ## References ## Company biography (vision, mission, values and ethics) ### Company history ### Key personnel ### Key subcontractors (if applicable) # Proposed Solution ## Description of functionality ## Product listing ## Drawings (if applicable) # Assumptions ## State any conditions that are being relied on (owner-furnished equipment, facility readiness, electrical, etc.) ## State the assumptions that pricing is based on ## Field verification audit and disclaimer (see "Terms and Conditions") # Pricing Information (either fixed price or time and materials) ## Product listing (bill of materials, etc.) ## Labor (proposed hours, if required) ## Service and warranty (if applicable) # Milestones (with an attached schedule, if applicable) ## Purchase order receipt ## Material shipment ### Logistics #### Drop Ship ## Implementation activities (summary, by type and complexity of project) ### Rough-in ### Programming ### Acceptance test ### Client training ## Client final acceptance ## Payment structure (initial, progress, and final) # Responsibilities (client, AV integrator, GC, etc.) ## Client ### Facilities ### Digital signage (content) ### Teleconference ### Owner-furnished equipment ### Security, storage and site access ### Training and testing ## AV Integration Company ### Progress meetings (attendance based upon integration schedule) ## Subcontractors (not affiliated with the AV company) ## Escalation and governance structure (i.e. who decides what) ### Structure for client (by role or name) ### Structure for AV integration company (by role or name) ### Structure for key subcontractors, if applicable (by role or name) # Project Management Procedures ## Kick-off meeting and field verification audit ## Status reviews (progress tracking), if applicable ## Change orders ## Interim approvals # Warranty Agreement, Service Levels # Maintenance Agreement (could be a separate document) # Terms and Conditions ## Standard hours/travel ## Performance bonds/payment Bonds ## Field verification disclaimer: In developing a comprehensive proposal for equipment and installation services _________ AV and engineering teams must make some assumptions regarding the physical construction of your facility, the availability of technical infrastructure and site conditions for installation. If any of the assumptions we have indicated in the site survey form are incorrect for your particular project or project site, please let your sales representative know as soon as possible. Changes to the proposal may have an effect on the price of equipment or services. To ensure that you have an accurate proposal based on your facility and specific to the conditions of your project, please review these assumptions carefully. ## Insurance ## Taxes ## Permits, fees and licenses ## Security clearances (if required) ## Safety or OSHA equirements ## Payment structure (this could be moved to section 6) ### Rules and timeframe for payments ### Financing options ## Arbitration ## Confidentiality agreement ## Warranty statement # Definitions of TermsBradley A. Malone, PMP. What a Comprehensive Scope of Work Looks Like. http://www.infocomm.org/cps/rde/xchg/infocomm/hs.xsl/31925.htm References Links Category:Project Management